The present invention relates to a ball joint assembly, and more specifically to a ball joint assembly in which the amount of torque required to rotate a ball stud can be adjusted.
A known ball joint assembly has a housing with a socket chamber. A bearing is disposed in the socket chamber. A ball stud has a head end portion enclosed by the bearing and a shank portion extending out of the housing. A retainer ring is provided to hold the bearing in the housing. A ball joint assembly having this known construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,114.